A Summer's Breeze
by hey-sass-butt
Summary: Dean needs to talk, so he visits his mother's grave. Oneshot.


**AN: Hi y'all! Saw something on Tumblr that made me want to write this. It's just a oneshot. If someone wants to fanart this, I'd be so flattered. Also, I recommend you listen to a song called "Song for the Divine Mother of the Universe" at the same time. I think it's a really beautiful song. You can find it here watch?v=Kci4CW2Jivs. Enjoy!**

Dean stared out over the cemetery as a light breeze ruffled his hair. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing in the smell of the summer grass in the air. He stood in silence for a moment, counting his heartbeats to steady himself. Eventually he reached out, eyes still closed, and rested his hand lightly on the headstone in front of him.

"Hey, Mom," he said quietly, finally opening his eyes. "I, uh, I know it's been a while…" he trailed off. Dean had always been unsure about visiting his mother's grave, feeling that talking to a slab of rock and an empty coffin was completely pointless. But he needed to talk, and he couldn't go to Sam about this. Bobby was out of the question, and Cas… Well, he couldn't go to Cas, for obvious reasons. What he needed was his mom.

"I know I've never been very good at this," Dean said, chuckling weakly, "but I needed someone to talk to. It's about Cas."

Dean glanced around the cemetery, making sure he was alone. For a moment, he felt a presence, almost like someone had reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but had then pulled back at the last moment.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me, Mom." Dean pulled the thin silver band out of his pocket, twisting it lightly in his fingers. "I think you'd really like him. You two are a lot alike. He's brave, like you. And incredibly loyal. And he's strong headed," Dean gave a small smile as he sat down on the ground, leaning back onto the headstone. His fingers still played absentmindedly with the ring. "Once he's set on something, there's no changing his mind." Another warm breeze swept through the cemetery.

"He's got this innocence about him," Dean continued. "It makes him so…" Dean struggled to find the right word. "Childlike," Dean eventually said. "But in such an amazing way. He sees the beauty in everything and looks at the whole world with this intense wonder. He really helps me to appreciate the little things in life, you know? I can hardly describe him. He's impossible to put into words, so complex yet so simple. He's beautiful that way." Dean ran a hand through his hair, smiling sadly.

"I just wish you could have met him, Mom. I bet he would've loved you, too."

Dean stood up and pocketed the ring again. He began to walk back towards the Impala, but stopped suddenly, turning back.

"I remember when I was a kid, you always said angels were watching over me. I never believed you, but you were right, of course." Dean paused, reaching out to trail his fingers over the name carved into the headstone. "I'm really glad I was wrong." Dean let his hand drop back to his side. Again, he sensed someone near by. This time he felt something reach for his hand, but when he glanced down, he saw nothing, and the feeling vanished as quickly as it had appeared. He tucked his hands into his jacket and walked back towards the Impala.

Castiel watched him go, unseen, his outstretched fingers still centimeters away from where Dean's had just been. He slowly let his hand drop back to his side. Again, a breeze blew across the empty grounds. Castiel heard the whispers in the wind that Dean could not.

"Hello again, Mary," Castiel said quietly, closing his eyes. The wind blew around Cas, making his trench coat flap slightly.

"What's that in your pocket, Castiel?" Cas opened his eyes and looked out over the many tombstones as Dean had done, fully aware that the faint outline of Mary Winchester stood next to him, still wearing the nightgown she had died in. They waited side by side, neither looking at the other.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Castiel smiled, pulling the ring Sam had said Dean would like out of his coat. It was a simple band, just like the one Dean had chosen for him. "So like him to ruin my plans of proposal with plans of his own."

Mary turned to face Castiel. "I love him so much," she whispered. As she spoke, a colder wind swept over Cas.

"I know." Cas looked down at the ring laying flat in his palm. "So do I." They stood in silence for a moment.

"Was it true?" Castiel asked eventually, finally moving his eyes away from the ring to look Mary in the eyes. Castiel found he had to blink away the tears in his eyes to look at her properly. "Did you really tell him angels would always watch over him?"

"I did," Mary smiled. "Promise me you'll look after him, Castiel?"

"Both here and in Heaven," Castiel promised.

"He's right, you know," Mary said. "I would have been so proud to call you my son." Mary reached out and let her fingers ghost over Castiel's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, almost believing he could really feel it. When he opened his eyes, Mary was gone.

Castiel tucked the ring safely back in his coat. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to control his emotions. He stood silently in front of her grave as clouds began to build over him. Only when it began to rain did he turn and leave, bending to kiss the headstone as went.


End file.
